Don't take him
by HaveFaithInMe
Summary: Song fic. Dean doesn't want to lose his Sam. Features WINCEST, nothing graphic.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Supernatural, the CW or Tim McGraw.

Summary: Quick song-fic that features WINCEST

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'. When he was eight years old. A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole. His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind. Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind. And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world. Daddy please don't take the girl_

Dean was 8 years old and waiting by the front door for his daddy to finish putting on his boots. They were going to go fishing all day long and it would just be him and his daddy. Suddenly Sammy was there with his shoes on ready to go too. Dean looked at his daddy and said, "Daddy don't take him, leave him here with Bobby." His daddy looked at him and said, "Son, I know you don't want Sammy to go, but one day soon you will see that having your little brother with you is a good thing."

_Same old boy. Same sweet girl. Ten years down the road. He held her tight and kissed her lips. In front of the picture show. Stranger came and pulled a gun grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm". And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards, here's the watch that my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car Mister give it a whirl. But please don't take the girl_

Dean was holding Sammy close as they waited in line to see the new horror flick. Sammy was 14 years old and growing like a weed, he would soon be taller than Dean. Somewhere between Sammy being a kid and turning into a teenager the brothers realized they loved each other in a way that was not brotherly. They had kept their budding relationship a secret from their dad and Bobby. They were in a new town so it was ok to be seen hugging in public (their dad was on a hunt anyway). Dean was about to pull Sammy in for a quick kiss when someone grabbed Sammy and shoved a gun in his side. "Listen to me and there won't be no harm." Dean could think of nothing else but getting Sammy safe. "Take my money, credit cards, take my keys – it's the '67 black Impala in the lot. But please don't take my boy."

_Same old boy. Same sweet girl. Five years down the road. There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go. Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
>'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed. Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl<em>

Dean and Sam were on another case – this one in a rural area of Georgia. Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat of the Impala and Dean was driving down the deserted road. Dean would sneak peaks at his Sammy and squeeze his hand every so often. Sam would lean closer to Dean and gently squeeze his fingers back. It had been five years of getting to know one another's bodies very well. Five years of fighting, going to different schools, moving, care, and love. Dean and Sam loved each other more then they could ever say or express into words. Since their dad had disappeared they would travel to new places looking for him and acting like lovers, not brothers. They were known in many places as the great looking couple who would stay just long enough in one place to fix the weird problems in town and leave. But anyone who saw those boys could read the love and adoration in all their movements and interactions with one another.

Out of nowhere there was a Semi in Dean's lane and the only way to avoid a head on collision was to verve the car sharply to the right. The sudden impact caused more trauma to Sam then Dean. Both were taken to the nearest hospital and when Dean was wake he asked about his boy. The doctors said it didn't look good and that he would probably not live the night. Dean went to his Sammy and fell to his knees, "God or whoever is out there, please take anyone else, take my very breath, take me, but please don't take my boy."


End file.
